Underneath All the Hatred
by Stargazer.Genevieve
Summary: Sasuke has finally accomplished his goal of revenge. But, is his accomplishment really as great as he imagined? Similar to the anime/manga, but with a twist!


_So I was on youtube today, looking up Sasuke AMVs by SaiyanXMaster88Main (he makes AMAZING AMVs).  
Anyway, I came across one he made that had the song "Shadows" by Red, and- BAM! New story idea.  
So here it is, lol. =]_

_I hope you all enjoy this story, and I HIGHLY suggest listening to "Shadows" by Red on repeat while reading this. It really sets the mood._

* * *

"Sorry, Sasuke..."

"This is the last time..."

Your hand drops from my forehead as you start falling forward. Your head smashes into the wall behind me and you fall to the ground.

You're dead. I can't believe it. You, the brother I've hated for so long, are finally dead. You've been killed by my own, blood stained hands.

I look up to the dark sky as it starts to rain. I can feel my heavy burden finally lifting off of my shoulders. Sucking in a deep breath, I release it in a sigh and close my eyes.

The deed is done.

So why do I still feel so hollow inside?

I can feel your blood dripping down my forehead. I look down to your empty shell laying on the ground next to me. Your eyes are still open. The life has completely left them and they're just blank, black orbs now.

"_Itachi! Will you help me with my shuriken training?"_

_You look up at me while you're in the middle of tugging your shoes on. That kind smile of yours spreads across your face._

_I smile too, expecting your answer to be yes from the smile you just gave me. I run up to you. Just before I get to you, you reach out and jab me in the forehead with your fingers._

"_Sorry, Sasuke. Not today."_

* * *

_Ouch! How could I have been so clumsy to have sprained my ankle like this? Only I could do something as pathetic as this. I bet you never sprained your ankle, tripping over a stupid tree root._

_You're carrying me on your back through the village. I duck my head down, ashamed of myself._

"_I'm so pathetic," I mumble. "I'll never be a good shinobi."_

"_You're not pathetic," you respond. "People fall down and get hurt all the time during training. You're only pathetic if you give up and don't get back up when you fall."_

"_Tch. I bet _you_ never sprained your ankle tripping over a tree root."_

"_You'd be surprised. I fell off the porch once and sprained my wrist."_

"_Really?" I lift my head to look at you._

"_Mhmm." You look at me and smile. "I didn't give up, did I?"_

* * *

_We're sitting on the porch outside. The sun is setting and you're looking up at the sky._

_"You and I are flesh and blood," you start to say. "I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for."_

_I frown, not understanding what exactly you mean by that._

_Why would I hate you? You're my big brother. I want to be just like you when I'm older._

_I could never hate you._

You were such a good brother to me. What made you snap so long ago? What made you decide to kill our entire clan. Our family. Our own _mother_ and _father_.

Itachi...

Why?

Bile rises in the back of my throat. I double over as the contents of my stomach violently spew out of my mouth next to me. The drop of blood you left on my forehead slides down my face into my eye as my body furiously lurches forward, releasing more chunks into the pile from before.

Gasping, after completely emptying out my stomach, I stand back up. I lean back against the wall behind me and grab at my chest where my heart is.

_WHY DO I FEEL SO FUCKING HOLLOW?_

This revenge was supposed to feel good! I finally got revenge for my family. Why do I feel hollow? Why do I feel like I did the wrong thing? Why do I feel...

Sad?

A strangled gasp startles me from my thoughts. The sound is so strange. It sounds like some poor animal is dying. What is that noise? Why does it keep getting louder? Why am I shaking?

Reaching up to touch my face with my free hand, I realize that my cheeks are completely soaked. My lips taste like salt.

I'm fucking crying!

No, I'm not just crying. I'm sobbing. I'm _wailing_ like some poor, pathetic baby that just got it's pacifier stolen from it.

What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't cried like this since the night of the massacre.

You were a _monster_! You don't deserve to have tears shed over you! Sending you to spend all of eternity in hell would be _merciful_ for the crime you committed.

I HATE YOU ITACHI! GO ROT IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!

I slam my fist into the wall behind me, scraping my knuckles against the cement. My knees finally give out from the fierce sobs taking over my body and I fall to the ground. Covering my face in my hands, I finally give up fighting the sobs. They take over my body, shaking my body violently as though it's suffering from hypothermia. My eyes become sore and itchy from all the tears they shed. The muscles in my jaw begin to hurt from clenching my teeth so tightly together.

Time passes on as the storm gets more fierce. The light rain becomes a downpour. How much time passes, I'm not sure. It could be only five minutes. It might be five hours.

I swallow hard, finally gaining control of my body back again from the sobs. I look over at your body again. Those eyes of yours are so empty and dark. It might just be my mind playing tricks on me, but even though your spirit is gone, your eyes look so sad. Did they look that way before, while you fought against me to the death?

I stare at you for a while.

My vision starts to get hazy as everything begins to double. There's two of you now, laying on the ground next to me. You, and everything else start to get darker and darker. I'm so tired.

I begin to fall over, but I don't remember ever hitting the ground.

_Itachi..._

_I miss you._

* * *

_So... Did you shed any tears while reading this? =P  
I know I shed a lot of them while writing this... T~T  
_

_Anyway, please review and/or favorite this if you enjoyed this story!_


End file.
